El L0ver
El L0ver is a side character on The Blockbuster Buster’s A.K.A ERod’s show. His first appearance was in ERod’s review of ‘Spider-Man 3.’ Unlike Nerdlinger, who summarises the subplots of movies, El L0ver’s job is to summarise past movies if ERod is reviewing a sequel. He does this by using clips from whatever movie franchise he is summarising. El L0ver also plays the Creature Feature game with ERod and the other characters when ERod reviews a horror movie. Although, up to this point in the reviews, he has simply been referred to as El L0ver, Eric has revealed that his real name is actually Oscar Gutierrez. El L0ver normally starts his segments of the show by saying, “S'up, Pendejos[1]? I’m El L0ver. You want know about (insert movie franchise name)? I’ll tell you about (insert movie franchise name).” During the review the song ‘Latino Heat’ plays in the background. El L0ver’s segment normally ends with him offering to show the female lead of the movies some Latino Heat. El L0ver wears fingerless gloves, dark sunglasses, a hat with skull and crossbones on it. Despite wearing sunglasses, he also wears a pair of goggles on top his hat. He also wears a black jumper and a medallion with the word ‘cool’ on top of the roman numeral II as in ‘2 cool.’ Out of all the side characters who help ERod during his reviews, El L0ver is the one who argues with him the most. Although ERod often calls on El L0ver to summarise a movie franchise, he sometimes changes his mind about needing his help if he thinks that a movie is self contained or has no right to be a part of a franchise. This has led to arguments between the two because of El L0ver’s hot Latino temper. Despite this, El L0ver and ERod remain good friends. El L0ver’s first big part outside of his normal role was at the end of ERod’s story arc when his old friend turned enemy Panda Bear, now renamed Doctor Nemesis, and his clones/copies were just about to kill ERod, Nerdlinger and Fedora Freddy. El L0ver had been missing earlier in the review, meaning Nerdlinger had to summarise the first two ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ movies in his place. Therefore, at the end of the review, he wasn’t initially there to join the fight and help ERod, Nerdlinger, Fedora Freddy and Cartoon-E defeat Doctor Nemesis. He wandered in reading a comic to find all of his friends in a sword battle to the death and about to lose. Fedora Freddy, who was just managing to stop a sword from killing him, called out, “How about you lend us a hand, lover boy?” “Sorry Pappy - El L0ver is a lover, not a fighter,” El L0ver replied before pulling out his gun and saying, “And how I love to kick ass!” He then shot the two clones of Doctor Nemesis that Fedora Freddy and Nerdlinger were fighting. However, instead of killing the original Doctor Nemesis, he only shot the sword from his hand, allowing ERod to defeat his enemy himself. When the fight was over, ERod thanked his friends, to which El L0ver replied, “It’s alright Pappy - we’ve got your back.” When ERod was reviewing ‘Twilight: New Moon,’ he asked El L0ver whose team he was on. This was because Twihard[2] fans either wanted Bella, the female main character, to end up with Edward the vampire or Jacob the werewolf. All twihard fans divided into teams supporting their favourite love interest. El Lover replied saying he was on Team Antonio. However, when Fedora Freddy told ERod he was on Team Morrigan, El L0ver asked to switch teams but Fedora refused to let him join. El L0ver next helped ERod destroy the ‘Alien vs Predator’ movies alongside Fedora Freddy and Nerdlinger. He again used his gun, this time to destroy the movies rather than save his friends, making his gun his weapon of choice. During the celebratory video to commemorate ERod gaining 1,000 subscribers on YouTube, El L0ver danced as part of a fan request along with ERod, Nerdlinger and Fedora Freddy. El L0ver’s next big part was to review ‘Resident Evil: Apocalypse’ instead of ERod. ERod was being held prisoner in the Null-Void by Evil-E and so was unable to review the movie himself. This was the second time in as many reviews that one of ERod’s friends had needed to suck some dick to review a movie instead of him. Fedora Freddy had reviewed ‘Resident Evil’ the week before. However, before Fedora Freddy was able to bust the movie, he was distracted by a phone call and left. El L0ver spent most of the review saying sexy things to Milla Jovovich, the main actress in the movie, who he referred to as Milla Yoyobitch and admiring her as her character Alice destroyed zombies. However, the review showed a little more of his caring personality as at one point he offers to lend her his gun, saying he doesn’t want her to get hurt. He also apparently knows a little about the ‘Resident Evil’ games because he pointed out the fact that the monster ‘Nemesis’ is in the second movie but doesn’t appear until the third game. At the end of the review, El L0ver prepared to bust the movie with his gun but at the last minute he was distracted by a phone call. Whoever was calling him told El L0ver that Sarah Michelle Gellar was at somewhere called ‘The Coffee Bean.’ This made him forget about busting the movie and he left to go and try to impress her. At the end of the credits, El L0ver dedicated the video to, as he calls them, Jill Valentin and Milla Yoyobitch who he calls his sexy mamasitas. El L0ver gets his own episode again for the Sucker Punch review, after ERod is left catatonic because of said movie. While trying to recap the movie, there was so much fanservice and plot-holes that El L0ver had to wake up ERod to bust the movie and give it his final thoughts. The video of course was part of the April Fools day. ---- [1] Pendejo is a Spanish curse word which can mean idiot, stupid, dumbass or pubic hair depending on the context. [2] Twihard- Very big Twilight fans Category:Content Category:Characters